Daddy of Mine
by Trio-Spade
Summary: An accident under the full moon leads to something more when Inuyasha finds out about a gift he was left with. Will this new relationship last? And what of Inuyasha's condition? MP
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Daddy of Mine**

**Author:Neko Enchantment & Trio Spade**

**Beta: Kime**

**Summary: An accident under the full moon leads to something more when Inuyasha finds out about a gift he was left with. Will this new relationship last? And what of Inuyasha's condition? MP**

**Paring(s):SessxInu**

**Anime:Inuyasha**

**Rating: M**

**AN:All characters and idea's of the Yu Yu Hakusho world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, alone with any original characters though so do not use without my permission please.**

Authors note:

Well here's the preggie Inuyasha fic and don't worry I'll be continuing 'A Brother's Love' despite some protests that have been sent.

This fic takes place after all the shards from shikon no tama have been collected.

Daddy of Mine

It had been three weeks since the 'incident.' Kagome and the others didn't know it had even happened,and Inuyasha was working on forgetting, as his brother was most likely trying to do as well. All the others knew was that he was moodier then usual. They didn't know the reason, and when they questioned Inuyasha they got snapped at. So they left it alone.

How the incident with Sesshoumaru and himself had even taken place was beyond Inuyasha. They both couldn't stand each others presence. If they were near each other for more than ten second they wanted to kill each other. Yet somehow they had managed to sleep together, then leave without so much as calling each other a foul name.

Of course they were now avoiding each other like the plague, wondering what the hell they were thinking. Sesshoumaru hadn't attacked them for three weeks. Unusual for him because he wants Tetsaiga so bad.

Along with his crabbiness over that, Inuyasha also had been feeling queasy all morning which made his mood even worse. Inuyasha dropped down from his tree and ran toward the village intent on getting Kaede to figure out what was wrong with him.

Inuyasha spotted Kagome chatting with Sango about getting married to Hojo soon, but only spared them a fleeting glance before continuing on his way.

Kaede gladly took a look at Inuyasha running various test by giving Inuyasha different potions, and putting a single hair in each to see what color it turned. Each potion remained its original color.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"There has to be, I've been feeling sick all morning!" Inuyasha said with a frown.

"What are your symptoms?" Kaede asked.

"Well I feel nauseous, especially in the morning, I'm hungrier than usual, and I noticed I'm really moody, and there are a couple of others." Inuyasha said.

"Would the others be having to go to the bathroom more often, back pains, and sudden flashes of tiredness?" Kaede asked, hoping Inuyasha would say no.

"Yeah, you on to something?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede quickly got another potion asking Inuyasha to put a single strand of hair in the bowl that held the potion.

"If you don't figure it out soon I won't have any hair left to put in the potions." Inuyasha muttered.

Kaede ignored him watching the potion intently. Gasping when the potion turned from a milky white to a dazzling blue.

"What! What is it?" Inuyasha demanded, not liking the gasp from Kaede.

"Your pregnant.." Kaede murmured.

Inuyasha gapped at Kaede.

"Pregnant? But I'm a boy I cant be…Pregnant.." Inuyasha said.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of the 'Chico Embarazo' gene?" Kaede said.

"Yeah I've heard of it." Inuyasha said.

"It seems not only do you have the gene but…." Kaede trailed off.

"Yeah….I have to go away for awhile.." Inuyasha said in a dazed sorta voice.

"Why?" Kaede said.

"Dog-demons can get dangerous when they're pregnant." Inuyasha said, as he left the house taking off toward the forest.

A couple of days passed, Inuyasha moving farther away from Kagome and the others, leaving false tracks just incase they decided to follow him.

Inuyasha stumbled to a halt, one hand over his mouth, the other over his slightly bigger stomach. Inuyasha ducked into the bushes emptying the contents of his stomach onto the forest floor. Dog-demons pregnancies were slightly different each time. They could last for nine months like a human pregnancy, or they could last five or six months.

By the way his belly was growing, it looked like he was going to have a six month pregnancy at most. Leaning against a tree, Inuyasha waited out the bout of nausea before continuing on his way.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt underneath an apple tree. Jumping up and grabbing a few before continuing his cross country run. Inuyasha munched happily on the apples. Apples seemed to settle well in his stomach and he had been having an immense craving for them.

Inuyasha only stopped running when the sun began to set, not including bathroom, and food breaks. He settled at the edge of a cliff watching the sun set, placing one hand on his stomach protectively, before leaning his back against a tree and falling to sleep.

Authors Note:

Whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Now one of my reviewers asked about the gene "Chico Embarazo." Well, chico means boy in Spanish, and embarazo means pregnancy in Spanish. So basically, it translates into Boy Pregnancy.

Daddy of mine

Inuyasha panted slightly as he raced through the forest with the extra weight of being three months pregnant. Behind him, the sound of angry villagers crashing through the forest rang in the air. Why they were worked up was beyond Inuyasha. He had nothing to do with it, the villager didn't even know he was there, but he didn't want any trouble so he was leaving the area as fast as he could.

The hood of his black cloak covered his hair from view so he didn't stand out too much in the darkness of the woods. Every once in a while Inuyasha would catch a glimpse of the full moon. Tomorrow was the day he turned human. He had been hoping he would be able to stay in the village but with the villagers so worked up he would rather not.

He would just travel to the next town. He could just stay in the woods, because with his enchanted cloak no demon or animal could smell him, but he would rather spend the night in comfort. He had gotten the cloak from a witch who he had saved from falling to her death.

The nearest village was quite a distance away. If he traveled all night and day with out stopping too much he would just make it before nightfall. He would probably have to walk the last mile as a human. But maybe that would be for the best.

Running in the direction of the village covering miles as if they were a few feet, only stopping to go to the bathroom and to grab a bunch of apples. The sun rose and then started to set, Inuyasha walked calmly along side merchants heading toward the big village. Many other travelers were also walking or riding. Every once in awhile, when he came across a particularly rich merchant, he would snag his pouch of coins smoothly.

Tucked inside his jacket were quite a few pouches that would sustain him in the city like village for as long as he would need, along with quite a bit of extra money he could spend. He was going to need it, he had to start getting ready for his baby.

Inuyasha's steps faltered for a second as he felt his demon half drain out leaving him human. After the change was complete he continued to walk calmly weaving his way through the crowd. When he finally got to the village, Inuyasha searched for an inn and paid for a room collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

Inuyasha woke when the sun hit his face. Opening his eyes with a wince, Inuyasha sat up rubbing his eyes while a strand of his once again white hair fell into his face. Slipping off the bed Inuyasha grabbed his discarded cloak from the floor with a groan.

Taking the pouches of coins out of his jacket he put them all in the least expensive pouch. Tucking the rest back into his jacket while he tied the pouch full of money to his waist. Smoothing his red kimono out of the wrinkles that sleep had created. The only reason he was still wearing his red kimono was because it had been big on him to begin with.

Throwing the cloak and hood on, Inuyasha made his way downstairs into the tavern of the inn. Ordering breakfast, eating it as quickly as possible, and making his way out into the streets of the city, Inuyasha looked at the many merchants trying to interest him in their sales.

Every once in awhile Inuyasha would stop and look at something before moving on, and sometimes he bought certain things that caught his interest, most being baby stuff. He traded stuff for the expensive pouches as well.

There were demons as well as humans wandering the city. Inuyasha stopped near a group of demons shouldering his new black leather backpack, which was already filled with stuff. Glancing around trying to figure out where he wanted to go next, Inuyasha paused when the group of demons he was near said his name. Glancing toward the demons, Inuyasha picked the row of merchants nearest to them, and pretended to look at their product while he listened to what the demons had to say about him.

"Sesshoumaru's halfling brother? Why would Sesshoumaru be looking for his brother, I thought he hated him?" One asked.

"The rumor is that Inuyasha has the 'Chico Embarazo' gene, and Sesshoumaru slept with his brother." Another said.

"You mean the Hanyou's pregnant?" The first said.

"That's the rumor, and I think it's true." The third said snickering.

"Not only that, I hear Sesshoumaru is offering a reward if anyone can tell him where he is."

Inuyasha turned and hurried away leaving the city behind. Once he neared the forest he broke into a fast run, his hood falling back, his hair gaining freedom as he disappeared into the forest, his backpack thumping against his hip. Out of the shadows, a demon slipped out watching Inuyasha disappear before smiling and racing away intent on getting the reward for finding Inuyasha.

Two weeks had passed since he had heard the demons talking about Sesshoumaru offering a reward for information on his location. He had left the city in dust and was now a great distance away. Something that had left him confused was how Sesshoumaru had found out? The only person that would know would be his friends.

That meant Sesshoumaru must have either over heard them talking, or he had actually talked to his friends and they had told him. Either way he was not getting caught by his brother, he would probably kill both of them. Inuyasha's eyes turned red at the mere thought of anyone harming his baby and a growl escaped him before he managed to calm himself down.

One of his hands drifted down to his belly. As he silently wondered whether it would be a girl or boy, or if he was actually going to have a litter. A snap of a twig brought him out of his thoughts, and he quickly dropped to a crouch hidden in the foliage. An ugly toad like demon, Inuyasha recognized as Jaken, rushed quickly past.

If Jaken was here that meant Sesshoumaru was close by. Standing smoothly Inuyasha turned in the opposite direction of Jaken. He had taken no more then a few steps when he was stopped by a voice.

"Where do you think your going Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's voice said from right behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha whirled around, the hood of his cloak falling to his shoulders. Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru cautiously as he approached slowly.

Sesshoumaru took in Inuyasha's appearance. If Inuyasha had been beautiful before, he was absolutely radiant now. His skin had a nice healthy glow, and his hair shone. His eyes had, under the nervousness, held happiness at the idea of having a pup.

Sesshoumaru started to walk slowly toward his hanyou brother to show he meant no harm. When he was a few mere inches apart from Inuyasha he stopped. His hand came up and cupped Inuyasha's cheek. As for Inuyasha, his eyes held shock at the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't trying to hurt him and their unborn pup.

Sesshoumaru bent down and brushed his lips against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha finally relaxed all his muscles knowing now that Sesshoumaru meant no harm to either him or their pup.

"May I? " Sesshoumaru asked, gesturing toward Inuyasha's stomach with one hand.

Inuyasha nodded his head in permission. Sesshoumaru lay his hand on Inuyasha's stomach, a slight smile came to his lips when he felt the pup move.

"Inuyasha come home with me" Sesshoumaru said, as he grabbed Inuyasha's hands and pulled him toward the general direction of his territory.

"Do I have a choice?" Inuyasha grumbled frowning.

"No, not really." Sesshoumaru said without missing a beat.

If Inuyasha wasn't so tired he would have resisted more, but he was dead tired from putting as much distance from the city-village, which hadn't worked as well as Inuyasha had wanted. Inuyasha stumbled, barely catching himself from falling.

Yanking his hand from Sesshoumaru's grasp, Inuyasha slowed to a more comfortable pace for him.

"I'm pregnant Sesshoumaru, I can't move as fast as I used too." Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha for a moment before scooping him up into his arms, despite the protesting sputters that were coming from Inuyasha.

"Put me down!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Some of my enemies have found out about you, and I would feel better if I got you to the safety of my territory before you become a target." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You can barely keep up with me, you're too slow to protect yourself." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I was doing perfectly fine without you! Now put me down!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No." Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"YES!" Inuyasha yelled as they disappeared into the distance.

Authors note:

Well there's that chapter. Now I have a question, how many pups should Inuyasha have? I could go with dog pregnancy and have him have a litter, or I could go with human pregnancy. Whatcha think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy of Mine**

**3**

Sesshomaru laid with Inuyasha as he waited for his mate to come too. It was quite enjoyable, the look that his mate had on his face before he fainted, but never the less, it would not do for Inuyasha to stress like that again. Judging by the size of the younger Inu's stomach, and how many pup's were within, Inuyasha should have been bigger.

Sesshomaru stroked silk like hair around velvet dog ears. It was worrying him that Inuyasha was still small. He knew that his brother wasn't getting enough sleep or food travling like he was. But now that he was here with him, that could change. He would make sure that Inuyasha got all that he needed for him and their pups.

The older Inu was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a small hand knocking gently on the door. His little Rin must have been worried about him. Deciding that now was as good a time as any for the girl to meet his mate, he gave a quiet 'come in'.

The door opened quietly as a small head popped through to see her guardian lying on the bed covered up with another. She came all the way in when a hand beckoned her over to the bed. Rin moved to stand next to the side where her lord lay. She stood still, the arm not under the mystery person came and gently lifted her with ease. He carefully repositioned her in his grasp on his hip, before gently settling her to rest against his chest between him and this mystery person. Her eyes widen at the sight of Inuyasha lying there with his puggy belly sticking out.

"Papa?" Rin asked softly, so as not to wake the sleeping man next to them.

"Rin, Inuyasha is my mate now." Sesshomaru spoke in a soft whisper next to his Rin's ear.

"What do you mean Papa?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his free arm around the small child and held her in a close loving embrace. She was young and he could smell the slight tinge of fear, confusion, and apprehension coming off of her. He knew that it would take awhile for her to understand.

"You remember your mother and father correct." She gave a slight nod.

"They were together too have and love you, as mates. That is the same as Inuyasha and I."

He watched as large chocolate eyes widened as understanding dawned on her. Her guardian, the man she called 'Papa', had found a mate. That ment that she now could have a. . .

"Does this mean that Inuyasha is my mummy now?"

Sesshomaru blinked. He blinked again. He was finding it hard not to laugh, not at her but at the way he could see Inuyasha taking that. It was too perfect. Besides how could he say no, the fear, confusion, and apprehension had vanished from her scent. Leaving hope and happiness.

"If that is what you wish him to be my little one, then that is what he is." His face and voice remained passive, gentle towards her. Letting her know that inside he could not be happier at having her this happy over the situation.

Rin all but jumped her Papa as she attached herself to his neck, giving him a hug for all his worth. The arm that he had had around her squeezed gently as he returned the embrace. He watched her as she looked back at his mate. He saw the questioning look, and smelled her confusion once again as she looked at his mates round belly.

Sesshomaru raised the blanket and moved it away, exposing only a small bit of the mound that was his mates belly. He took his 'daughter's' small hand and placed it on the exposed flesh, keeping his on top of hers. A soft, small smile coming to his lips and eyes as he watched her. Rin's eyes became round as she jerked her head to look at Sesshomaru.

"He's pregnant. You will be a big sister soon." Sesshoamru said softly. His smile grew as he watched Rin's own smile spread across her face. She beamed with the happiness that she felt.

It was about this time that Inuyasha decided to wake. Turing to look at why a section of his belly felt cool, he found the little girl that traveled with his brother sitting there feeling his stomach. The picture was perfect, Seshomaru's own hand placed of her smaller one as both felt the pup's move about. Their smiles and soft spoken words comforting. He listened as Sesshomaru explained about what was to come. Inuyasha blinked at what the girl said next.

"Papa, is there more then one in there?"

"Papa?" Inuasha asked in confusion. Sesshomaru had the grace and training not to jump at being caught. He had been so occupied with telling Rin about the new family that she now had, that he had not noticed, yet again, that his mate was awake. Rin on the other hand moved quick for a human, and soon had the younger Inu in her grip as she hugged the life out of him.

"Come now, Rin, you mustn't be rough. Inuyasha needs to regain his lost strength." Sesshomaru said gently, as he pulled his pup from his mate. The girl looked up at him with worry written on her face.

"Did something happen to mummy?" Inuyasha nearly choked at her innocent words.

"Your mother has not been with me for a long time. He was traveling by himself before I could find him, and now he needs to regain his strength from being away for so long." The older Inu explanined. The little girl did not look away from her papa as he spoke. When he was finished she leaned down and gave Inuyasha a gentler hug which he could not help but return. He was surprised when she let go and laid two gentle kisses on his belly.

"Rin, isn't it time you went and tended to Uh and Um?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed away the stray strands of hair from her face.

"Oh! That was what I was going to go do when I stopped here!" She exclaimed as Sesshomaru let her move off the bed.

"I'll see you later Papa, Mummy!" Rin called out as she dashed to the stable to care for her friend.

Once the Rin was gone, Inuyasha moved to sit up. His stiff muscles protesting all movement quite venomously. Holding back curses, Inuyasha let himself hiss as he tried to stretch. Sesshomaru watched him closely noting how stiff his mate was. He allowed Inuyasha to sit up on his own power before moving them both so Inuyasha sat infront of him, between spread legs.

"What are you do-. . Oh that feels good." Inuyasha ground. Sesshomaru cutting all questions and protest off as he began to work out all of his mates tension.

Sesshomaru's hands gently tossed Inuyasha's mane over one shoulder as he began his work. Strong hands set about the task of working out all strain and tension. He started at the base of Inuyasha's neck, his thumbs firmly kneading the muscles there. Slowly he made his way to his mates shoulders, watching as the younger Inu's head lulled forward while gentle hands caressed his distended stomach.

Sesshomaru continued down his mates back till he reached the small of Inuyash's back. That seemed to be stiffest part of his brothers body. When he began to work the muscles there harder, giving way to better blood flow and stealing away the soreness, Inuyasha just melted. Rolling his head back to rest on his brothers shoulder as the older Inu worked wonderful magic. He began to hum, and buried his face against Sesshomaru's neck.

"This must be a dream. I haven't felt this relaxed . . . . . ever." Inuyasha purred. He did not notice the slight wince of guilt that swept over his mates face. Mate, so foreign to him, yet it felt so wonderfully right.

Sesshomaru was reluctant to stop his ministrations but there were other things he needed to tend too. Stopping slowly from the massage, Sesshomaru slipped his arms around Inuyasha pulling him closer. He buried his face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck, taking a deep breath before moving again. He slipped off the bed and held out his hands, a silent gesture to help his mate up. Inuyasha blinked, a slight pout coming to his lips at the loss of comfort and warmth.

"Come now, you will feel even better after a warm bath." Sesshomaru said softly.

It was then that Inuyasha sat still. Sesshomaru watched almost in horror as tears weld up in his mates eyes and began to silently slip down. Without thought, he dropped his mask. His face losing all of its years of hardness and shielding as he swiftly moved and sat next to his mate, pulling the Inu to him and allowing him to cry on his chest.

"What is wrong my Tenshi?" Sesshomaru asked, worried of there being something wrong.

"I. . .You. . .Damn it!" Inuyasha sobbed.

"Shh, calm down, relax. It is only your bodies reaction to the pregnacy. I watched your mother suffer the same with you." Sesshomaru cooed.

Inuyasha obeyed this stranger that claimed to be Sesshomaru. It couldn't be Sesshomaru, not at all. This imposter was too kind, his face was too soft, his words too gentle. No this was some freak that had stolen his brothers body.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshomaru!" He paused taking a shaky breath. "What did you do with the cold hearted bastard that wanted to kill me?"

Sesshomaru laid a gentle hand atop the trembling head of his mate. He held him close rocking them gently. He could understand perfectly what his brother was asking. Never before would he have ever considered taking a mate to love. Only to bear an heir. But then, he met a little girl who watched over him and put herself on the line to make sure that he healed from wounds that kept him from moving. She showed him what kindness was and that he had been missing so much in his cold life. No more, that ended now, especially with a mate and pups on the way.

"You killed him, a long time ago. When you struck with the Wind Scare for the first time. You wounded him severely, making him flee to die next to a little human girl." He said his normal tone ever presant.

"Wh-"

"He died, he will not be coming back. Not when I have a family to protect." Sesshomaru said sternly, cutting off any question that Inuyasha was about to ask.

Inuyasha gave a sniff as he looked up into bright beautiful golden eyes. He watched them shimmer in the light, reminding Inuyasha of fairy dust. He could not take his eyes from them as the moved ever closer. Inuyasha didn't even start as soft velvet lips pressed to his. A moist tongue running over his own lips, asking for entrance. Inuyasha parted his lips and allowed it to enter. He closed his eyes and gave a soft moan as the warm muscle gently explored him, teasing his own tongue before pulling away. He gave a soft mewl at the lost.

"Come now, you need to go and bathe. I have matters to attend to over the territory." Sesshomaru said softly as he pulled Inuyasha up with him.

Trio here, as before kill me later! I know Sess. is OOC but who gives a damn! look at it this way, he could be cold and mean to Inuyasha still, only to have Inuyasha protective lil group of friends kill him or you can deal with the OOC. I for one would rather deal with the OCC. so Nah!. . . . I'm severely lacking in chocolate. . . . .glares at little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy of Mine**

**4**

Inuyasha had to admit that the warmth and calming affect that the water gave was a welcomed respite. The water of the warm hotspring caressed his skin and relaxed all the aches away. Just being allowed to float in the spring was wonderous. He definitely had to thank Sesshomaru for bringing him to this rapturous place. He heaved a contented sigh, listening to the trickle of the small fall on the other side of the spacious pool.

The young Inu was brought from his daze, however, when he heard someone enter the pool. He cracked his eyes open slightly as the ripples made by the intruder began to hit his collar bone. His eyes nearly poped out of his head at the sight before him. There stood a 'very' naked Sesshomaru looking at him.

Inuyasha's eyes traveled over the pale creamy skin that fitted tightly to the rippling muscles beneath it. He blushed deeply when he realized what he was doing. The blush deepened when he realized that he was actually disappointed that the water level was just high enough to reach the older Inu's hips. He closed his eyes quickly, one hand groping around the edge to try and find the soft robe that Sesshomaru had left for him earlier.

Sesshomaru had come back from his dealings sooner than he thought he would. When he did not find his mate resting in bed he decided to check the bath garden. It had relieved him to see his mate sitting in a happy snooze in the warm water. It was that angelic look that had drawn him to join his expecting mate in the warm waters.

It had worried him a bit when Inuyasha had failed to notice him. He had became even more worried when the young Inu didn't react to him coming into the water. Sesshomaru had kept a scrutinizing eye on his mate, and was satisfied to see drowzy eyes part open before snapping wide open. It took all his will power to not laugh at his poor mate as yellow eyes racked over him shamelessly. But alas a soft chuckle made its way out unnoticed by the other as he groped for his robe.

Sesshomaru chose this moment to move forward, getting as close as he could to his mate. He gently wrapped strong arms around Inuyasha, carefully pulling him along to the deeper area of the pool. Inuyasha blinked several times as he stopped his blind search when those careful arms wrapped around him and moved them both.

"You need to relax. It is unhealthy for our young if you stress and worry like this." Sesshomaru chastised

Inuyasha cast his head down, his blush turning to a soft rose as he laid a hand on his distened belly. Sesshomaru was right, he couldn't over exert over simple things.

"I'm sorry, geeze." He huffed, looking anywhere but at the man who held him close.

Sesshomaru had sat them closer to the waterfall where the water would have come to Inuyasha's chin, had he not been sitting on his mate's lap. The more he sat still, the more the warmth and comfort made him relax. He soon relaxed enough and leaned back against Sesshomaru's strong awaiting chest. A strong, deceivingly delicate hand came up out of the water and began to gingerly play with Inuyasha's hair.

"I know it will take you time too get use to life here, too get use to me," Sesshomaru paused as Inuyasha raised his head from its pillow on his chest too look up at him. "But you must not remain so tense or become as stressed as you were. It is not healthy for our pups." Through out his instructions, Inuyasha had listened and watched his brother, no, his mate. Damn it was going to take awhile to get use to that.

"It's hard. I'm not use to this type of place. I'm not use to you being kind." Inuyasha said tiredly as he lay his head back down on his mate's chest. Sesshomaru only nodded.

"It's going to take me even more time to get use to the fact that I'm your mate." Sesshomaru winced inside himself. He had to remind himself that Inuyasha, like him, had been under the affects of the full moon. He had his pregnacy to focus on, keeping him from noticing the bond that had been forming between him and Sesshomaru. While he focused on him and his pups, Sesshomaru could only focus on the bond. He had fully excepted the fact that they were mates. Infact he remembered being the one to initiate the mating.

They had been sword to sword when he had droped Tokijin. He had watched the puzzled look on his brothers face when he had moved forward. He just couldn't take it any more. The moon had caused him to lose control and he enjoyed every moment. Every kiss that he pressed to those petal lips and smooth skin. When Inuyasha had reacted favorably to the touches, even going as far as to nuzzle into his taller frame while he rained kisses down on that creamy neck. That was when Sesshomaru knew who he wanted to have as his mate.

"But, ya know," Inuyasha paused as a yawn roared its way out. "I couldn't be happier."

Sesshmaru smiled. It was all he could do.

Trio here. Ya I know its a really short chap but I thought it a nice place to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Kime here, while I was Betaing this story I noticed that Chapter 4 and 5 were the exact same chapter. Therefore, chapter 6 became chapter 5, meaning that there is no chapter 6. I hope that this doesn't confuse anyone.

**Daddy of Mine**

**ch5**

That was just creepy. The smile that Sesshomaru had given him earlier was just plain creepy. Smirk yes, grin ok, but actuly smiling? What the freaking hell! Sure, Inuyasha had seen him smiling as he laid listening to the pups, but he had been barely awake and groggy as all hell. Disturbing as it may be, Inuyasha had to agree with himself, Sesshomaru did look so much better smilling. He chuckled slightly as he shifted his weight to roll onto his other side.

After that relaxing bath, Sesshomaru had insisted that Inuyasha went and laid down. He had argued for a moment before he tiredly gave in. Unfortunately, now he was awake, and quite happy to stay right where he was on the soft bed. The main problem being it allowed him time to think, and that was bad. He thought about his friends.

He had left suddenly while they slept without so much as a note. Kagome and the others were going to be furious with him. He sighed, nothing he could do about it now though. Maybe Sesshomaru would do him a favor and send a letter telling them where he was and that he was perfectly fine. Yeah, that was it! He could even ask if they could visit! . . . .

Inuyasha became crestfallen at this. Sesshomaru whouldn't let a bunch of humans into the castle that weren't there as help. He heaved a sigh as he gently stroked his bulging belly under the robe that Sesshomaru had wrapped him in after their bath. The babe's were settling down now that he wasn't running around. He hadn't relized how hard it was going to be travling while pregnat. He also didn't relize how active his pups were going to be at three months.

Thinking about his pregnancy, Inuyasha raised the hand he had tucked under his head and began to tick off time to try and figure out how far he was.

"Hmmm, I have been through about 1, 2, -"

"You're nearly four months along."

Inuyasha yelped at the sound of his brothers voice, jumping to sit up on the bed, he glared at the older Inu. Inuyasha had been trying to count out how many new moons he had been through and had not hear his mate come in. His glare softened though, when Sesshomaru came closer and wrapped strong arms around him.

"Three months, two weeks, and two days to be precise." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned into Sesshomarus warm chest.

"Damn it, I feel like I should be like six."

"Your carrying twins, the feelings are going to be doubbled." Sesshomaru explained.

"You can count my size into that factor too." A small smile twiched at the corrner of Sesshomaru's mouth at his mates growth.

"I think my pregnancy is going to be a short one."

"How so,"

"Our pups are so active. I don't think they sould be so soon." Inuyasha's brow knitted together at the thought, as Sesshomaru moved to sit next to him. He watched as his mate fixed some pillows against the head board before leaning against them, and pulling him to lay on his mates chest between his legs. Inuyasha became comfortable immediately. It was wonderful to be able to talk to Sesshomaru like this. Not to mention talk about his pregnancy and what might be going on.

"They are probably taking after you."

"Hu? What do you mean?"

"When your mother was pregnant with you she had been worried. About halfway through her third month, you started to become active early also. She was afraid that she would deliver you too early but she carried you the full nine human months." Sesshomaru paused as he strocked the top of Inuyasha's head. "You will more than likely carry them for the full nine."

Inuyasha nodded. It was nice to hear about his mother, even if was only a little bit. That thought seemed to continue before looping back to his friends and the family that they had become. The more he thought about them the sadder he became. The sader he became, the harder it was for him to supress the urge to cry, till finally tears began to fall. Silently, the droplets slicked their was down Inuyasha's cheek and onto Sesshomaru's clothes.

The scent of salt and his mate had been the first thing to penetrate his haze of calm, and alert him of his mates quiet tears. The second had been the feel of the silk robe he wore becoming slightly damp with the moisture. worriedly, he reach a hand down and tipped Inuyasha's face up so he could look clearly at him. After searching his mates face he found a deep sadness and the need for something he could not place.

"What is it that troubles you my saiai tsugai no aite?"1 Sesshomaru questioned gently.

Inuyasha felt his face warm with the endearment. He wared with himself, debatting if he should tell his mate, ask if his friends could come and visit, or just say it was a unprovoked mood swing. Lieing was out of the question, he suck at it, horribly, as a certain monk had once told him. But he couldn't ask, not till he really knew how things were going to work, being mated to Sesshomaru and all. Telling straight out what was wrong seemed like a bad idea also, he didn't want to hurt his mate's feelings after all. Inuyasha gave up deciding just to do all three and call it good.

"Your pups are just making me a little moody. I guess I miss my companions a little, I left without telling them anything." Inuyasha confesed.

"I'll send Jaken out to fetch them for a visit in the morning." Sesshomaru stated. No other questions were asked as he gently wiped the tear trails from younger Inu's soft cheeks.

Inuyasha blinked. Sesshomaru had just stated that he was going to let a bunch of 'humans' come and visit. Brows furrowed, Inuyasha scrutanized Sesshomaru's face. Even going as far as to bring a soft hand up and check for temperature.

"I think our pups are affecting my hearing. I thought I just heard you say something about letting humans come and visit." Inuyasha whispered.

"I did. You are lonely here and need to tell your companions that you will no longer be travling with them."

"WHAT! I can't do that! I'm the only one strong enough in that group to take the major brunt of Narku!" Inuyasha hollered as he raised up looking down at Sesshomaru, who gained a glare as he looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes.

"That is precisely why you won't go. Revenge or not, I will not have my mate put in any form of danger, Especially with pups to care for." Sesshomaru said strongly as he moved his hands down to rub Inuyasha's distended belly gently. Inuyasha calmed down and laid back down.

"You need to rest and it is becoming late." Sesshomaru whispered. Ending their discussion, he moved the both of them around slightly so they were in the center of the bed before covering them up. Inuyasha wanted to protest, to say that this discussion was not over, but. . . he was getting tired.

Trio here, so how is this coming along? I hope you guys are enjoying it! Don't worry, now that some things have been explained and I have a good solid story in my head, time will pick up.

1 Belovid mate


End file.
